dnd_exiled_abyssfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashe Whistleblit
'''Ashe Whistleblit '''is a Human Warlock with Sorcerer training. She is an NPC in The Exiled Abyss Description Appearance Ashe is a young girl with short black hair and small gray eyes. Ashe wears red robes, a huge red brimmed hat and a long red scarf. Both her hair and clothing have burnt ends from practice with fire magic. Ashe has bags under her eyes from late nights of studying and often appears grumpy. Despite dressing like one Ashe doesn't like being called a witch. Personality Ashe is an intelligent and anxious little girl. Initially Ashe is skeptical and even a bit hostile when it comes to meeting new people. However, this comes out of a place of anxiousness and past trauma. Although Ashe is reserved and prefers to spend time by herself, she often feels lonely and desires a few close friends. She's just afraid of making wrong impressions or making friends with the wrong people. Ashe is also a quite the prodigy when it comes to the arcane arts. While she tries to act humble about her intelligence with a willingness to learn, she has little patience for ignorance. Although, she has a lot of book smarts Ashe is still a child. She doesn't have much knowledge of adult subjects like swear words. Ashe also has a lot of trivial childlike interests, habits and fears. Biography Background The reasons for Ashe being alone in the abyss and the reason for the demon residing within her is still a mystery to the party. "Chasing The Curse" (Ses 05) The party met Ashe while investigating rumors of a Witch in Gloverwood and a demonic presence within the woods. Although Ashe was responsible for the demonic presence, she was not the reason for the curse and was also affected by it. Ashe was also researching the curse and had found a way to temporarily cure it with a makeshift magic item. She offered to help party if they did all the dirty work. "The Tower of Beasts" (Ses 07) Ashe had ran off being attacked by The New Order killing several of their men in the process. However, with her presence gone The New Order claimed they were the ones that rid the curse. Feeling guilty Ashe had robbed NovaTome of their hard work gave them as much support as she could without going back into town. This included temporary ownership of her imp "Kevin" Forehead. Kevin later claimed that Ashe was afraid NovaTome would hate her for letting The New Order take credit or see her as a monster. "Access Denied" (Ses 09) Eshes' old monks came to warn NovaTome about the presence of a dangerous demon residing within Ashe. They told a story about how she sought refuge, but was too afraid to give up her power. After killing a pet imp of hers and striking her with a paddle for punishment Ashe broke out in an uncontrollable rage. She ended up killing a monk and destroying part of their monastery. They suggested putting Ashe out of her misery. Trivia * Ashe was first used as a PC by Henry for a full campaign. It was called Keep of The Heavens and it was run by Liam. * Ashe was inspired by WarioWare's Ashley. Category:Characters Category:Major Allies Category:Allies Category:NPC